Seismosaurus
The Seismosaurus is a Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. It is the longest Zoid ever released as a model kit. Overview Created by the Neo-Zenebas Empire as a response to the Gojulas Giga, the Seismosaurus is one of the largest and most powerful Zoids ever created for military use. Like the Liger Zero and Berserk Führer, the Zoid is based on the body of a wild Zoid type. The entire Zoid is built as a platform for the massive Focused Charged Particle Cannon (also known as the "Zenebas Cannon"), an incredibly powerful energy weapon. Based on the Death Saurer's main weapon, this cannon trades off damage for an incredibly long range. Even so, the weapon far outstrips the power of the Geno Saurer or Berserk Fuhrer's main CPC, while the Seismosaurus does not need to be immobilized in order to fire the weapon. A common tactic is for the Zoid to "sweep" the cannon across enemy lines. The Seismosaurus' secondary weapons are no less impressive. Most notable amongst them are thirty-one beam cannons spread along the neck, body, and tail. These weapons can channel particle energy from the Zoid's cannon, making them far more powerful than their small size would indicate. The Zoid is also wrapped in thick armour that is virtually impenetrable, rivaling that of the Death Saurer. The Zoid's only true weakness is its lack of speed and agility; however due to its massive arsenal and thick armor most enemies are unlikely to be able to exploit this. Fuzor Rather than using standard Customise Parts, the Seismosaurus is capable of combining with additional Blox Zoids to increase its capabilities. Two Fuzor Zoid combinations are known. * Ultimate Seismosaurus: This Fuzor combines the Seismosaurus with the Scissor Storm and Laser Storm, and allows the Seismosaurus to use their weapons in addition to its own. It is unusual in that it is one of the few three-Zoid Fuzors. * Berserker Seismosaurus: This Fuzor combines the Seismosaurus with the Styluarmor, significantly increasing the Zoid's firepower. Similar to the Fuzors of its Helic counterpart, the Gairyuki, this Fuzor does not make use of the Blox unit's cockpit Battle Story appearances By ZAC 2106, the Helic Republic had begun mass production of the Gojulas Giga, a Zoid that outperformed most of those in the Neo-Zenebas arsenal. In order to counter it, the Neo-Zenebas forces needed a Zoid capable of destroying it at long range. At the same time, their leadership wanted a "pure" Zenebas Zoid that lacked the "Guylos influence" of designs like the Geno Saurer or Berserk Fury. The Seismosaurus was sent straight to the frontlines of the conflict, along with the Scissor Storm and Laser Storm 'Support Blox'. The Zoid proved to be devastatingly effective, able to effortlessly decimate enemy formations, and easily destroy the Gojulas Giga before the latter could engage it. The Seismosaurus was used to launch a new offensive that managed to all but destroy the Helic army, and drive their forces off the Central Continent. As a response to the threat posed by this Zoid, the Helic Republic created the Gairyuki specifically to counter it. Media appearances Anime The Seismosaurus features heavily in the second half of Zoids: Fuzors. The Seismosaurus was created by Alpha Richter as his "ultimate weapon" for use against the Zi-Fighters (and other forces) that resisted his coup in Blue City. In many ways, it was a weapon of "last resort;" for use against those that his political power couldn't control. In episode 25 and 26, Alpha piloted the Zoid into battle against the remaining Zi-Fighters, turning the Seismosaurus' firepower on them, along with a number of his former allies. As soon as he arrived at the location of the resistance, Alpha caused the Seismosaurus to fuse with modified, enlarged versions of the Scissor Storm and Laser Storm Blox, creating Ultimate Seismo. The combined forces of the Zi-Fighters were able to fight back, destroying the two giant Blox Zoids, until Marvis arrived with his Styluarmor, allowing Alpha to create the Berserk Seismo. The Berserk Seismo was able to defeat every opponent excluding Blake and RD. Blake's Hein unit was destroyed against the Seismosaurus in an attempt to rescue Luke. As he fought, R.D. discovered that the Liger Zero Falcon was the legendary Alpha Zoid, and with this knowledge was able to easily destroy the Seismosaurus. Size discrepancy Like most major 'villain' Zoids, the Seismosaurus is depicted as orders of magnitude larger than its Battle Story compatriot. This discrepancy was highlighted when it fused with the Styluarmor, which was depicted as nearly as large as the Gojulas Giga, the size of which itself is also exaggerated (which is more obvious in the introduction before each opening of Zoids Genesis which feature both Zoids along with others from Fuzors). At other times, the Seismosaurus appears to be as tall as a large building, and is large that the Zoids it was fighting could stand on it. Furthermore, the Styluarmor cockpit is not part of the Berserk Seismo Fuzor, so how Marvis became part of it is a total mystery. It is possible, however, that the cockpit went into some compartment, given the Seismosaurus' size. Video games The Seismosaurus makes an appearance in the Nintendo GameCube Zoids VS series. It plays a role in Zoids VS II (Zoids Battle Legends), relatively late in Mission Mode (after defeating the Bloody Death Saurer), the player will be assigned a mission entitled 'Lightball Dragon'; the objective of which is the destruction of the Seismosaurus. It is also featured in the Zoids VS Battle Mode, where it is piloted by Rieka. Models New Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Seismosaurus kit comes on eight frames, along with a battery-operated motor, eighteen rubber caps, six plastic gears, three clear canopies, a two-part display stand, and three blue pilot figures. The Seismosaurus is molded in cream, with maroon and light purple structure, and dark grey weapons. The Zoid's canopies and 'eyes' are translucent green. The Seismosaurus is one of the more complicated model kits in the Zoids line and is rather difficult to build, with the Zoid's size adding extra complexity. Particular care has to be paid to the complex tail assembly. Seismosaurus is the longest Zoid model ever produced; 30 inches (76 centimeters) when fully lengthened. The model uses a single "AA" sized battery for motion. Once activated, the Zoid walks forwards, sweeping its head and tail from side to side. In addition, the canopy and numerous weapons turrets on the body can be manually positioned. No specific extra weapons were produced for the Seismosaurus. However, the Zoid sports numerous mounting points for Blox components. These are spread across the body, including one at the top of the neck, where the head is mounted. In addition, the Scissor Storm and Laser Storm Blox were designed to act as weapons for Seismosaurus. The Seismosaurus was released in 2004, with production continuing until 2005. Several other versions were also released. Blue Seismosaurus This variant was released in 2004 as a contest giveaway. It was remolded in blue, white, and black, and came with a similarly colored Styluarmor. New American Release This zoid was released by Hasbro as a part of the NAR. The zoid was somewhat identical to the one that appeared in the anime, being black, gray, red, and having a green canopy. This version was first announced but canceled, before beeing actually released some times later. But three or four models were sold before the mass releases that had sightly colour differences with the regular kit, the red colour beeing brighter. The box art is also showing a Zoid where some colours are reversed when compared with the actual kit. The same thing happends for the Ultimate version. New Pacific Release The Seismosaurus was also scheduled for release in Australia as a part of the New Pacific Release (This release was to be separate from the NAR leftover stock). However, due to the cancellation of the line, this version was only released in the Philippines. The NPR version was identical to the NAR model, except for the packaging, which corrected the faction symbol used. Fuzors The final model released in the Fuzors line, (although not the intended final release), the Ultimate Seismosaurus model included the Styluarmor, Scissor Storm, and Laser Storm Blox Zoids along with the Seismosaurus, all in a unified colour scheme. The release was colored almost the same as the Hasbro version (with the red parts being subtly metallic), and a custom sticker sheet was included. Instructions to build the Seismosaurus and three Blox Zoids separately as well as ones for the Ultimate Seismo and Berserker Seismo. Related Zoids A convention exclusive limited resin custom part was made called the Seismosaurus Cannon. It features a massive back mounted cannon comparable in purpose to the Ultrasaurus' gravity cannon. The group of flying Zoids in the background appears to be Storm Sworders, and there appears to be a Organoid in the cut out of the bridge of the zoid. The zoid also seems to feature a laser targeting system for the cannon. The Seismosaurus and what appears to be its pilot was probably used in a series similar to Zoids: Generations, or possibly at one point, was a part of the original comic and was just written out of the story. It is also possible that they were supposed to be new characters as some sort of squeal to ZGe, that apparently was never published. All of these theories about this specific Seismosaurus, its cannon, and its pilot, (etc) in any media appearances are unofficial, and thus, unconfirmed. There is no official evidence to support these theories. The image could have just been created by Hobby Magazine itself, and might be completly unrealated to the manga. The only piece of evidence suporting this theory is the organoid like creature inside the Seismosaurus that resembles the Blitz Haken, which was another Hobby Exclusive Zoid that also did not appear in any media. File:Sissygun.jpg|Seismosaurus Cannon Image:SismasaurusGen.jpg|Seismosaurus Cannon illustration Category:Zoids Category:Sauropod-Type Zoids Category:Neo-Zenebas Empire Zoids